Electronic temperature sensors and transmitters are used in industrial control and HVAC (Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning) applications to measure temperature and provide electrical signals to equipment to control temperature. The sensors in these applications are typically based on resistance temperature detectors (RTDs) or thermistors mounted in a metal tube attached to a connection head. The RTD or thermistor sensor has two or more insulated wires, which pass through the tube and connect to a terminal block or pigtail wires on a transmitter mounted in the connection head. The transmitter electrically biases the sensor, measures the sensor output, and generates an output that can be transmitted. A programmable transmitter can be programmed by the user in the field to generate an output for a specific sensor temperature range for the user's application. One of the most commonly used transmitter outputs is a 4 mA to 20 mA current loop. This current loop output is used to connect the transmitter to controlling equipment that may be located a long distance away without losing accuracy due to resistance in the connecting line. The length and diameter of the sensor tube varies depending on the temperature measurement needs of the application. Many industrial temperature probes use a connection head that holds an industry standard DIN Form B transmitter housing. Many HVAC applications use a connection head that holds a miniature transmitter housing.